Wrestling
thumb|hochkant=1.5|Typischer Wrestling-Ring Wrestling, auch Catchen, Substantiv, Neutrum. Eigenname des aus dem englischen und irischen Freistilringen entstandenen Sports Entertainment. Trotz seines Showcharakters gilt Wrestling als nicht ungefährlich und kann ernste Verletzungen bei den Akteuren hervorrufen. In den Independent-Ligen, das heißt, in der unabhängigen Wrestlingszene wird es auch als Professional Wrestling und/oder als Pro Wrestling bezeichnet. Wrestling ist demnach ein Sammelbegriff für eng verwandte Unterhaltungssysteme gleicher Abstammung, welche letztendlich aber abweichende Zielgruppen erreichen wollen. Wrestling gilt heute als eine populäre Schaukampfsportart, die besonders in den Vereinigten Staaten, Japan und Mexiko erfolgreich ist. Aber auch in der deutschsprachigen Szene gibt es beispielsweise mit Westside Xtreme Wrestling einen Wrestlingveranstalter, der international anerkannt und tätig ist. Primäre Zielgruppe des modernen Wrestlings sind junge Leute im Alter zwischen zehn und dreißig Jahren. Zwischen 1990 und 2000 war es vor allem auf ein erwachsenes Publikum ausgerichtet. Innerhalb der Fangemeinde wird im Wrestling unter Marks und Smart Marks unterschieden. Ersteren ist unklar, dass alles im und außerhalb des Rings inszeniert ist, Letztere sind sich darüber voll bewusst und nehmen das Produkt Wrestling als Art Unterhaltungsshow wahr. Etymologie, Kennzeichen Wrestling leitet sich vom englischen Wort wrestling „ringen“ ab. Daneben waren im deutschsprachigen Raum auch lange die synonymen Begriffe Schauringen und Catchen verbreitet; Letzteres leitet sich vom ebenfalls englischsprachigen Begriff catch wrestling oder auch catch as catch can wrestling ab. Im deutschsprachigen Raum stellt Wrestling einen feststehenden Begriff für die vor allem in den USA populäre Sportunterhaltung dar, indes in englischsprachigen Ländern zwischen wrestling unterschieden werden muss. Dort dient der Begriff als Sammelbezeichnung für die Subgruppen amateur wrestling „Amateurringen“ (griechisch-römisches Ringen), professionell wrestling „Berufsringen“ (Sports Entertainment) und shoot wrestling (technisch basiertes Wrestling). Wrestling im europäischen Sinn bezeichnet eine Mischung aus Sport und Theater. Es vereinigt auf hohem Niveau die Kunst, Athletik und Choreografie. Die Matches („Kämpfe“) folgen einer zuvor ausgearbeitete Storyline, in der der Ausgang, und somit der Sieger, schon feststeht. Dennoch ist es in kleineren Ligen üblich, dass in den Matches improvisiert wird, da der Matchverlauf nur grob abgesprochen wird. Das ist jedoch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass diese nicht über einen großen eingeständigen Kader verfügen und somit gezwungen sind, für besondere Events Gastwrestler von außerhalb zu buchen. Allen gemeinsam ist das Ziel, die jeweilige Zielgruppe (Publikum) bestmöglichst zu unterhalten. Um eine gewisse Realität in die Matches (und Storylines) zu erreichen, wurden die Handlungsstränge vielfach mit realen Hintergründen der Wrestler angereichert. Im Grunde stellt Wrestling eine moderne Seifenoper dar, die auf sportlicher Basis konzipiert ist. Bis etwa 2000 war es bei allen Ligen allgemein üblich, Wrestling als „echt“ zu verkaufen; dort ging es schlicht um den Kampf zwischen „gut“ und „böse“. Fest verpflichtete Wrestler durften auch privat niemals von ihrer Rolle (Gimmick) abweichen, einen Vorgang, den man heute als Kayfabe bezeichnet. Die damalige World Wrestling Federation (WWF), die heutige WWE, war der erste Wrestlingveranstalter, der diese Maske fallen ließ, als es gerichtlich darum ging, ob Wrestler als Sportler versichert werden müssten oder nicht. Die WWF argumentierte, die Versicherung der Wrestler sei nicht vonnöten, da alles im Ring abgesprochen sei. Sogenannte Money-Spots umfassen entscheidende Ringaktionen, die bestmöglichst mit den Kameras aufgefangen und aufgezeichnet werden sollen, und diese werden vor den jeweiligen Matches mit der TV-Crew abgesprochen. Chronik 1880–1900 Obgleich Wrestling diverse Vorläufer besaß, deren Wurzeln im Jahr 1848 liegen, begann seine Geschichte am 18. Januar 1880. Im 19. Jahrhundert diente Wrestling unter der Bezeichnung carnival wrestling „Jahrmarkt-Wrestling“ hauptsächlich auf Jahrmärkten zur Belustigung der Besucher. Dort wurde dem Publikum auch die ersten Storylines unterbreitet, indem der jeweilige Wrestler als „mehrfacher Champion“, der seine „Titel in stundenlangen Kämpfen verteidigt“ hätte. Nun forderte der Champion die „Tapfersten der Stadt“ zu einem Kampf über drei Runden heraus: Gelänge es einem Bürger der Stadt, eine Runde gegen den Champion zu bestehen, dann würde dieser ihm für den ganzen Tag die Getränke bezahlen. Gelänge es dem Herausforderer, zwei Runden gegen den Champion zu bestehen, dann würden im fünf Doller in Form einer Silbermünze ausgehändigt werden. Würde sich aber der Herausforderer trauen, eine dritte Runde gegen den Champion zu bestehen, dann wären dessen Lohn zehn Dollar in Form einer Goldmünze. Und dieses Konzept griff: Fünf Dollar entsprachen im Wilden Westen des 19. Jahrhunderts einem Monatslohn eines freien Cowboys, der nur hin und wieder einen Job auf einer Ranch angeboten bekam. Zehn Dollar hingegen waren der Monatslohn eines Cowboys, der eine Festanstellung auf einer Ranch besaß. Um die „Besiegbarkeit“ des Champions zu dokumentieren, ließ man diesen hin und wieder gegen einen der Herausforderer verlieren, was das Publikum bewog, nun hohe Wetten gegen den Champion abzuschließen, als nun der (zumeist schon stark alkoholisierte und völlig von seiner Unbesiegbarkeit überzeugte) Lokalmatador erschien. Dieser wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit jedoch abgefertigt und der Veranstalter des „Kampfes“ (und damit der Champion) erhielten die nun hohen Wetteinsätze. Natürlich unterstellte der Verlierer dem Sieger, dass er ihn betrogen habe. Daher war es unter den Wrestlern üblich, dem ihnen zumeist körperlich ebenbürtigen Herausforderer den Revolverarm durch einen Double Wristlock zu brechen und dadurch zu verhindern, dass sie von diesem erschossen wurden. Es war jedoch auch gängige Praxis, auf Jahrmärkten den Herausforderern mit dem Champion „verfeindete“ Wrestler zur Seite zu stellen, die ihnen dann zum Sieg verhalfen … alles zu dem Zweck, das Publikum zu hohen Wetteinsätzen zu verleiten. Um die Jahrhundertwende erschienen die ersten regionalen Wrestlingverbände, deren Erfolg im frühen 20. Jahrhundert immer mehr wuchsen. Der erste US-amerikanische Titel im Pro-Wrestling war der am 18. Januar 1880 eingeführte American Greco-Roman title, der vom damaligen Chefredakteur der New Yorker Police Gazette, Richard Karl Fox, ins Leben gerufen wurde. William Muldoon wurde erster Champion, da es diesem gelang, den Franzosen Theobaud Bauer in einem offenen Kampf in Gilmore's Garden zu besiegen.Obgleich dieser Titel offiziell als World title fungierte, galt er de facto nur für die Vereinigten Staaten und nicht für Europa. Er war das „Wrestling-Aushängeschild“ der Police Gazette, die damals alle größeren Wrestling Events durchführte. Bereits 1881 entstand in Großbritannien, mit dem American Catch-as-catch-can title, ein zweiter Titel, der aus dem Match „Tom Cannon vs Joe Acton“ resultierte. Acton siegte und erhielt den neu eingeführten Titel, den er in die USA überführte und ihn erst sechs Jahre später in Chicago an Evan Lewis verlor. 1900–1935 1901 führte San Francisco das Tag-Team-Wrestling ein, bei dem nun jeweils zwei Wrestler gegenüberstanden und ein Team bildeten. In den späten 1920er Jahren hatte sich Wrestling in den Vereinigten Staaten als etablierter Sport durchgesetzt, und Wrestling begann, sich auch international auszubreiten, nachdem es auch in Australien, Großbritannien und Südafrika populär wurde. Im Letzteren wurde es 1934 verboten, wobei dort die Begründung angeführt wurde, es sei „zu brutal und erniedrigend“. Zwischen 1931 und 1935 etablierten sich im Nordwesten in den Vereinigten Staaten die ersten beiden großen Ligen, die später unter den Bezeichnungen Jim Crockett Promotions und Capitol Wrestling Corporation bekannt wurden. Diese beiden Ligen waren die Wurzeln der späteren Wrestlingorganisationen World Championship Wrestling (WCW) und World Wrestling Federation (WWF). 1935 wurde auch das sogenannte Schlamm-Catchen eingeführt, zuerst für das Männer- und Ende des Jahrzehnts auch für das Damenwrestling. Bereits in den frühen 1930er Jahren hatten sich in einzelne Gebiete der Vereinigten Staaten (und des benachbarten Kanadas) Territories herausgebildet, die einem dominanten lokalen Wrestlingverband unterstanden, der über einen festen Kader und eigene Titel verfügte. Die meisten Wrestlingorganisationen waren zudem in der National Wrestling Association (NWA) vereinigt, die rasch rund neunzig Prozent des Wrestlings der Vereinigten Staaten und Kanadas kontrollierte und mafiaartig strukturiert war. 1935–1948 1935 bildete eine Zäsur in der Geschichte der damaligen NWA dar, indem man dem dominanten Promoter Tom Packs den bedächtigen Paul Bowser (American Wrestling Association) zur Seite stellte. Doch rasch zerstritt sich dieses Duo, da Packs’ keine Konkurrenz duldete. Der II. Weltkrieg (1939–1945) brachte es mit sich, dass die damalige Wrestlingszene de facto inaktiv war, da die meisten Wrestler im wehrfähigen Alter eingezogen waren. In der Zeit zwischen 1942/43 und 1948 schlossen sich zahlreiche Wrestlingveranstalter zu einer National Wrestling Alliance zusammen, die zunächst nur lose agierte. In erster Linie stellte die neue Bezeichnung nur ein Veranstaltungsbanner der NWA dar, was sich auch im Logo niederschlug: Man verwendete vonseiten der Alliance das in der National Wrestling Association gebrauchte Logo und ergänzte dieses um den Namen der neuen Vereinigung. 1948–1960 miniatur|Die ehemaligen Wrestling-Territorien der NWA Nordamerika, Hawaii und Puerto Rico. Am 13. Juni 1948 organisierten sie die einflussreichsten Wrestlingveranstalter in einen neuen Dachverband, der National Wrestling Alliance, die von der National Wrestling Association das Territorialprinzip übernahm und weiter ausbaute. So sollte global nur noch ein einziger Wrestlingtitel als World title gelten und so schuf man die NWA Worlds Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, jenen World title, der noch heute in der NWA vergeben wird. Erster NWA World Champion wurde der von allen Promotoren geschätzte Orville Brown. Ihren Zenit, und auch das Wrestling, erreichte die NWA Mitte der 1950er Jahren: 1957 waren in ihr etwa einhundert Wrestlingveranstalter organisiert, die etwa neunzig Prozent des globalen Wrestlings kontrollierte. Das Jahrzehnt 1950–1960 stellte das goldene Zeitalter des Wrestlings dar. Vonseiten der Promotoren ging man dazu über, sich in ihren Shows auf das Main Event zu konzentrieren, um somit bei der entsprechenden Zielgruppe Spannung und Interesse zu wecken. Man begann dementsprechend, landesweit bekannte Wrestler durch die einzelnen Territorien zu schicken, die dort mit den ihren Fähigkeiten ebenbürtigen Lokalwrestlern zusammenarbeiteten und diese überregional bekannt machten. Aber auch das Fernsehen wurde für die Wrestlingveranstalter immer interessanter, da durch dieses neue Medium sich der Bekanntheitsgrad der eigenen Liga immer weiter steigern ließ, und damit ergab sich für diese die Möglichkeit, immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ab 1957 begann der Stern, und damit der Einfluss, der National Wrestling Alliance zu sinken: 1960 sagte sich die reaktivierte American Wrestling Association (AWA) und nur wenig später die World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) los. Von diesen beiden wurde die von Verne Gagne (1926–2015) geführte AWA zur größten Konkurrenz der NWA, die lange Zeit auch die Beliebtheitsskala der Wrestlingfans bildete. 1960–1980 Ab 1963 verlor die NWA zudem auch ihre Topstars an die WWWF, die langsam begann, ihre Führungsrolle neben der AWA aufzubauen. Ende der 1960er Jahre galt das Konzept der NWA als überaltert und überholt. Vor allem die Showkonzepte der AWA, und wenig später der WWWF, waren bei den Fans beliebt, weil diese auf die moderne Zeit ausgerichtet waren. Einen Erfolg fuhr die NWA ein, als es ihr gelang, 1972 die WWWF wieder einzubinden. Nur ein Jahr später trat die WWWF der NWA wieder bei und veranstaltete nun ihre Shows unter ihrem einstigen NWA-Banner Capitol Wrestling Corporation. 1979 benannte sich die WWWF in World Wrestling Federation um und deren neuer Besitzer Vince K. McMahon begann, sich langsam von der NWA und deren Territorialprinzip zu trennen, in dem er das nationale Kabelnetz und das Medium „Video“ für seine Zwecke entdeckte. 1980–1990 Ab 1980 begann die WWF, sich als nationaler Marktführer zu etablieren und zu expandieren, indem sie nun begann, kleinere Wrestlingterritorien wie Georgia Championship Wrestling (GCW) oder Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW) aufzukaufen. 1987/88 bestand die NWA aus nur noch sieben Ligen, von denen die von Jim Crockett jr. geführte Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling (MACW) die einflussreichste und bedeutenste war. Crockett verkaufte seine Liga im November 1988 an den Medienmogul Ted Turner, der die ehemalige Crockett-Promotion in das Veranstaltungsbanner NWA World Championship Wrestling (WCW) reorganiserte. Die WWF begann zudem ihr Konzept um Hulk Hogan aufzubauen, der im Laufe seiner Karriere zum ersten internationalen Superstar des Wrestlings aufstieg. Durch gezieltes Marketing avancierte dieser zum Aushängeschild des Wrestlings und machte dieses international populär, zudem nun auch Merchandising-Artikel produziert wurden. thumb|WrestleMania 23 in Detroit Die WWE konzipierte mit WrestleMania jenes Showformat des Wrestlings, das mit dem Superbowl des American Football zu vergleichen war. Hier griff erstmals die Bezeichnung Sports Entertainment, weil die WWF begann, nicht nur Wrestler, sondern auch Sportler wie Muhammad Ali (1942–2016) oder Schauspieler wie Mr. T einzubinden. Im Zuge von WrestleMania entdeckte man vonseiten der WWF die Pay-per-Views als neue Einnahmequelle, die vor allem in der Zeit 1990–2000 zur Haupteinnahmequelle wurden. 1990–2000 Das Jahrzehnt 1990 bis 2000 stand vor allem im Zeichen der „großen Drei“ und gilt allgemein als das „Goldene Zeitalter“, welches de facto von drei Wrestlingveranstaltern geprägt wurde: Nach dem 1991 erfolgten Austritt der WCW aus der NWA war diese de facto tot. 1994 erfolgte mit dem Austritt von Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW) auch zeitgleich der Austritt der letzten NWA-Liga, die über einen TV-Vertrag verfügte. Unter der Bezeichnung Extreme Championship Wrestling wurde ECW Vorreiterin in Bezug auf innovatives Booking, moderne Storylines und zur Ikone des Hardcore Wrestling. Noch Mitte der 1990er Jahre schloß ECW Kooperationsverträge mit der damaligen WWF ab, die ECW als inoffizielles „Entwicklungsterritorium“ und nicht als ernsthafte Konkurrenz auffasste. Sie erlaubte der ECW jedoch, im Rahmen von WWF Monday Night Raw Werbung für den ersten ECW Pay-per-View zu machen. Wrestling als solches wurde seinerzeit nur noch mit der WCW und der WWF in Verbindung gebracht, da mit dem Austritt der ECW die NWA nur noch aus sieben Promotoren und deren Ligen bestand. Kleinere Ligen und/oder Dachverbände wie die American Wrestling Association wurden von der WWF aufgekauft oder gingen bankrott. Der „Krieg um die Einschaltquoten“ bestritten daher vor allem die WCW und die WWF, ein Vorgang, der als Monday Night Wars in die Geschichte des Wrestlings einging: WCW und WWF brachten Montags zur selben Sendezeit ihre Shows, deren Namen bewusst ähnlich klangen. Die WCW sendete ihr Format WCW Monday Nitro, indes das konkurrierende WWF-Pedant WWF Monday Night Raw hieß. Das Marketingkonzept lag darin, dass beide Shows im Englischen gleich ausgesprochen wurden. In Spitzenzeiten erreichten beide Showformate der WCW und der WWF rund zehn Millionen Zuschauern, und es gilt dabei als Besonderheit des modernen Wrestlings, dass dieser Krieg zwischen den beiden Ligen keiner Storyline folgten, sondern vielfach real war: Zuschauerzahlen und Einschaltquoten waren bares Geld und so versuchten beispielsweise verschiedene Wrestler der beiden Ligen die jeweiligen Showformate zu stören, um so für ihre Shows Quoten zu generieren. Während der Montagskriege entwickelte die WWF eine neue Strategie, wie sie Publikum der WCW und neue Zuschauer davon überzeugen konnte, ihre Showformate einzuschalten und diese zu besuchen: Mit der sogenannten Attitude Era erreichten Wrestler der WWF Kult- und Legendenstatus. Die WWF forcierte nun ein erwachsenes Publikum, verwendete raue Gossensprache und band Blood jobs in die Storylines ein. Auch folgte das System dem Umkehrschluss, dass gut „böse“ und böse „gut“ sei. Daher wurden vor allem Regelbrecher wie Steve Austin oder der D-Generation X zu Stars aufgebaut, die sich damals auch mit dem Chef Vince McMahon anlegten. Dieses Konzept galt als revolutionär und sicherte der WWF ihren heutigen Stellenwert. Story zur Attitude Ära 1995/96 begann sich vor allem das Gesicht der WWF zu ändern: 1996 bekam der damalige Topstar der WWF, Bret Hart, ein Angebot der WCW, welche ihm für drei Jahre rund neun Millionen US-Dollar zusicherte. Vince McMahon und er kamen jedoch überein, dass Hart einen Zehnjahresvertrag erhalten sollte, obgleich die Gage niedriger sein würde. Hart trat beim SummerSlam 1997 gegen den Undertaker an und es gelang ihm, den WWF World Title zu gewinnen. Doch trotz des Titelgewinns verlief Harts Rolle in den Shows nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Der WWF-Boss musste ihm gestehen, dass er sich mit dem Zehnjahresvertrag finanziell übernommen hatte und bot Hart einen Wechsel zur WCW an. Hart unterschrieb nun bei der WCW für drei Jahre und man kam vonseiten McMahons und Harts überein, dass Letzterer seinen Titel im November bei Survivor Series#9 in Montreal, Kanada gegen Shawn Michaels verteidigen sollte. Brisant war jedoch, dass dieses Match in Harts Heimatland Kanada stattfand und er dort als Lokalmatador galt. In seinem Auflösungsvertrag mit der WWF war ihm jedoch zugesichert worden, dass Hart die letzten dreißig Tage in der WWF selbst bestimmen konnte. Am Veranstaltungstag kam es zwischen Hart und McMahon zu einer konfusen und wilden Unterhaltung, bei der Hart MacMahon das Einverständnis abrang, dass er zwar das Match gewinnen, den Titel aber im Anschluss Backstages an ihn, Vince McMahon, abgeben würde, damit dieser den Titel am Folgetag für vakant erklären könne. Er als Kanadier, so Hart, könne nicht in Kanada seine WWF-Karriere als Verlierer beenden. Als Hart während des Matches von Michaels in einen Sharpshooter, einem Aufhaltegriff, genommen wurde, erschien Vince McMahon mit einigen Offiziellen am Ring. Der Storyline nach hätte sich Hart befreien und einen wilden Schlagabtausch mit Michaels beginnen müssen, doch der WWF-Boss ließ das Match von einem hektisch agierenden Referee Earl Hebner, einem engen Freund Harts, abbrechen. Der als Montreal Screwjob bekanntgewordene Vorfall erklärte Michaels via Aufgabe zum Sieger. Hart tobte vor Wut im Ring und spuckte McMahon ins Gesicht. McMahon flüchtete aus der Halle und schloss sich in sein Büro ein, da Hart auf dem Weg zu ihm war, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Etwas später kam es im Umkleideraum zu einer Unterredung zwischen Beiden, bei der Hart dem WWF-Boss einen Faustschlag auf das Auge versetzte.Story zum Monreal Screwjob 2000 endeten die Montagskriege zu Gunsten der WWF, da sowohl die WCW als auch die ECW finanziell am Ende waren. Mitte März 2001 kaufte Vince McMahon diese für vier Millionen US-Dollar aufStory zum Monday Night War und erwarb nur wenig später von Paul Heyman die ECW, womit seine WWF zum Marktführer aufstieg. 2000–heute Ende der 1990er, Anfang der 2000er Jahre änderte sich das Wrestling, indem immer mehr Ligen sich dem Sports Entertainment der damaligen WWF anschlossen und daher das traditionelle Professional Wrestling aufgaben. Aber im Zuge der Auseinandersetzung der beiden großen Ligen WCW und WWF entstanden auch in Europa, insbesondere auch in in Deutschland Wrestlingverbände, nachdem 1999 die 1973 etablierte und mit der damaligen AWA kooperierende Liga von Otto Wanz (1943–2017), die Catch Wrestling Association (CWA), geschlossen wurde und die allgemein als Marktführerin im Euro-Catchen galt. So entstanden zwischen 1998/99 und 2000 in Deutschland die Promotionen ACW Wrestling Entertainment (AC Weinheim) und Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw). 2001 gelang es der WWF, ihre Konkurrenten WCW und ECW aufzukaufen und sich so als globaler Marktführer zu etablieren. Doch das Verschwinden von World Championship Wrestling brachte es mit sich, dass sich kleinere Ligen wieder verstärkt der NWA anschlossen. Noch 2001 wurde im Rahmen der National Wrestling Alliance von Jerry Jarrett und dessen Sohn Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) etabliert, die sich auf Hybrid Wrestling, also auf die Kompination von traditionellen Professional Wrestling und modernen Sports Entertainment spezialisiert hatte. TNA verstand sich als Nachfolgeliga der WCW und kooperierte mit der stark in den US-Medien vertretenden Familie Carter. Schnell konnte sich TNA jene Marktanteile im Wrestling sichern, indem die Liga auch Leute erreichte, die sich nicht mehr vom Konzept des Marktführers angesprochen fühlten und „Neukunden“, das heißt, Fans, die erst begannen, sich für das Produkt „Wrestling“ zu interessieren. Das damalige Alleinstellungsmerkmal der TNA war, dass sie bis Anfang 2009 einen sechseckigen Ring besaß und dass man bei ihr dem technischen Wrestling den Vorzug gab. Nach der Verpflichtung des ehemaligen WWE-Superstars Hulk Hogan (2009–2013) wurde der sechseckige Ring zugunsten eines Standardrings aufgegeben. Doch für Dixie Carter, jener Person, die jahrelang hinter dem Projekt TNA stand, entwickelte sich die Verpflichtung Hogans zu einem finanziellen Fiasko: Der WWE-Star bestand auf seine übliche Millionengage, trat aktiv jedoch nur sporadisch auf und bestritt nicht ein einziges Match. Nachdem der Vertrag mit Hogan ausgelaufen war, führte TNA auf Wunsch ihrer Fans den sechseckigen Ring wieder ein und benannte sich 2017 in Impact Wrestling um. Heute besteht das Wrestling in Nordamerika vor allem aus den Ligen World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) und Impact Wrestling. Darüber hinaus bestehen noch bedeutende Regionalligen in Kanada und Mexiko. Die deutschsprachige Szene wird vor allem durch wXw und New European Champions Wrestling (NEW) dominiert. Darüber hinaus existieren noch sogenannte Independent Promotionens, also Ligen, die nicht auf professioneller, sondern auf halbprofessionellen Niveau arbeiten. Zu den großen US-amerikanischen Ligen verfügen sie nicht über einen festen Kader, sondern verpflichten ihre Wrestler nur für einzelne Matches oder für die Dauer einer ausgearbeiteten Storyline. Veranstaltungsorte dieser unabhängigen Wrestlingszene sind vielfach Turnhallen. Ihre Shows vermarkten sie über Internet und DVDs. Erklärtes Ziel der Independent Wrestler ist es, von den sogenannten Talent Scouts der großen Ligen entdeckt und verpflichtet zu werden: Diesen Weg haben schon CM Punk, Colt Cabana, Matt Sydal oder Samoa Joe erfolgreich beschritten. Die Independentszene ist vielfältig wie das Wrestling als solches: Es existieren Ligen, die sich auf Death- und Hardcore-Matches spezialisiert haben (IWA Mid-South, CZW), andere forcieren traditionelles Pro Wrestling (Ring of Honor). Vor allem RoH gilt inzwischen nicht mehr als „reine“ Independent Promotion, sondern als ernsthafter Vertreter eines von der WWE inspirierten Sports Entertainment. Wrestling-Prinzip Durch die Tatsache bedingt, dass Wrestling usprünglich als Lückenfüller bei Boxveranstaltungen stattfand, wird es in einem in der Regel fünf mal fünf oder in einem sechs mal sechs Meter großen Ring betrieben. Im Gegensatz zum Boxring, von dem sich der Wrestlingring ableitet, besitzt dieser drei anstelle von vier Ringseilen. Das eigentliche Match beginnt, wenn der Referee die Ringglocke ertönen lässt. Das ursprüngliche Drei-Runden-Prinzip, dass sich noch vom Catch-as-catch-can wrestling und dem traditionellen Pro Wrestling ableitete, wurde zugunsten des one fall (Einrunden-Prinzip) fallengelassen, um den Fans möglichst viele spannende und unterhaltende Matches bieten zu können. Gewonnen wird das Match über Pinfall (Schultersieg) oder Submission (Aufgabe), beendet kann es durch Count out (Auszählen) und Disqualifikation werden. Möglich ist auch der Abbruch durch den Referee. Modernes Wrestling, insbesondere das Sports Entertainment, funktioniert nur über das sogenannte selling, das heißt, dem Publikum die Aktionen des Gegners für möglichst real zu verkaufen. Übertriebenes selling wird fachspezifisch auch als over selling tituliert, dass vor allem dann entsteht, wenn sich zwei Neulinge mit wenig Ringerfahrung gegenüberstehen. Doch kann over selling in ein Gimmick eingebaut werden, wie die Charaktere Shawn Michaels und Dwayne „The Rock“ Johnson zeigten. In erster Linie sind Wrestler allesamt Athleten, die über Sportlichkeit und Fitness verfügen müssen. Alle lernen in ihrer Ausbildung, die vielfach in einer anerkannten Trainingseinrichtung wie dem WWE Performance Center stattfindet, schauspielerische Fähigkeiten, um ihre spätere Rolle im Ring sicher auszufüllen und authentisch dem Publikum zu verkaufen. Besonderer Wert wird in den Wrestlingschulen auf die Fallschule gelegt, da man mit dem sicheren Fallen zahlreichen Verletzungen vorsorgen kann. Darüber hinaus erlernen sie dort die Grund- und weiterführenden Techniken des Wrestlings wie Arm- und Beinhebel (Armlocks, Leglocks), Würfe und Ausheber. Von den professionell ausgebildeten Wrestler sind die sogenannten Backyarder zu trennen, die sich alle Aktionen usw. über Videomaterial selbst beibringen und so sich und andere massiv gefährden. Titel und Meisterschaften thumb|Titelgürtel der WWE Die Grundidee, dass im Wrestling um das Auskämpfen von Titeln geht, geht auf die Jahrhundertwende zurück. Seit 1900 hat sich die Anzahl diverser Wrestlingtiteln erhöht, viele von ihnen rühmen sich, ein World title zu sein. Vor allem mit dem Aufkommen des Medium Fernsehen wurden den Titeln eine ganz große Rolle angedacht und die Storyline um sie herum konzipiert. Bis etwa 1950 wurden die Titel zumeist frei ausgekämpft, bevor man begann, den Titelerwerb zum Main Event einer Show zu machen und diesen allein nach „verkaufstechnischen Gesichtspunkten“ zu vergeben. Das heißt, nicht mehr der beste Wrestler in seiner Liga oder Division erhielt den Titel, sondern jener Wrestler, der der Liga am besten nützte und das Publikum am besten erreichte. Bekannte Titel sind: *Weltmeisterschaftstitel der Schwergewichtsklasse (NWA Worlds Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, WCW World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (Impact Wrestling), ECW World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship) *Untergeordnete Titel nach Gewichtsklasse (WWE World Heavyweight Championship, WWE Cruiserweight Championship, *Geschlechtsbezogene Titel (WWE Women's Championship, WWE Diva's Championship, Women's Championship (Impact Wrestling)), *Gimmicktitel (WWF Million Dollar Championship, FTW Heavyweight Championship, X-Division Championship (Impact Wrestling)), *Teamtitel (NWA World Tag Team Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship, World Tag Team Championship (Impact Wrestling), NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship, Knockouts Tag Team Championship (Impact Wrestling)) *Spartenbezogene Titel (WWE Hardcore Championship, WWF Neu Japan Martial Arts Championship, ECW Championship) *Turnierbezogene Titel (WWE King of the Ring, WCW Battlebowl, IWA-EC Masters of Pain, IWA King of the Deathmatch) *Regionaltitel (WWE United States Championship, WWE European Championship, WWE Intercontinental Championship, NWA National Heavyweight Wrestling Championship) Gefahren Auch wenn alle Aktionen im und außerhalb des Ringes einstudiert werden, ist das Verletzungsrisiko dennoch hoch, da es sich bei Wrestling um eine Kontaktsportart handelt. Daher sind vor dem Matchbeginn Aufwärm- und Dehnungsübungen vonnöten. Besonders hoch liegt die Gefahr einer Verletzung, wenn der Wrestler unvorbereitet in das Match geht. Denn dann sind Muskelabrisse und Ähnliches vorprogrammiert. Auch sollte der Matchverlauf nicht in letzter Minute abgeändert werden, da vor allem Wrestler mit wenig Ringerfahrung damit überfordert sind und gegebenenfalls durch eine falsche Reaktion sich oder andere verletzen. Vermarktung Hier setzt der Marktführer WWE Maßstäbe und vermarktet seine Produkte über DVDs, Pay-per-Views und Computerspielen. Aber auch in der Filmbranche mischt er inzwischen kräftig mit. Kleinere Ligen vermarkten sich und ihr Produkt über das Internet und DVDs. Creative-Control-Klausel, Legendenvertrag Große Ligen wie die WWE garantieren ihren älteren und besonders erfolgreichen Aktiven die sogenannte kreative Kontrolle über ihren Charakter, mit denen diese auch den Matchverlauf und -ausgang beeinflussen können. Dominante und altgediente Wrestler, die über ein Ausscheiden aus der entsprechenden Liga nachdenken, wird ein Legendenvertrag angeboten, der zum einen den betreffenden Wrestler weiterhin an der „Stammliga“ binden soll, zum anderen ermöglicht es ihm dieser Legendenvertrag erhöhte Gagen, wenn er von anderen Ligen gebookt würde. Veranstaltungen, Aufführungen Kleinere Ligen veranstalten alle zwölf Wochen, während mittelgroße (und erfolgreicher) bereits alle acht Wochen eine Veranstaltung durchführen. Große Ligen veranstalten alle vier Wochen eine Show, jedoch die Ligen, die über ein festes TV-Format besitzen, dieses in der Regel wöchentlich ausstrahlen. Ligenverzeichnis (Auswahl) Siehe auch *Wrestling in Nordamerika *Wrestling in Lateinamerika *Wrestling in Asien und Ozeanien *Wrestling in Europa * Liste von Wrestling-Begriffen * Liste der Wrestling-Kampftechniken Literatur *Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance: the untold story of the monopoly that strangled pro wrestling, ECW Press 2007, ISBN 978-1-55022-741-3 * Jake Shannon: Say Uncle! Catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the roots of Ultimate Fighting, Pro Wrestling, & Modern Grappling, ECW Press 2011, ISBN 978-1-55490-961-2 Fußnoten Kategorie:Wrestling